


Illegally Hot

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Insecurity, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus takes the woman he loves shopping and finds a dress that in his eyes makes her look way too sexy and when they get home he shows her just how much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegally Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Magnus allot lately don't know why, not that I mind or anything. So here is my second Magnus and I fic. I hope you all enjoy it. This is my third body worship fic. I hope that also this brings some comfort to those of us who like me need reassurence. I dedicate this to all of you and send you hugs :) Con-crit is always welcomed. By the way if any of the tags make anyone feel uncomfterable, then do not read. Will not be offended promise. Still not sure about the chemistry between us but hey that's just me. Enjoy!

He took me shopping, and if I say this with some surprise it's only because I was surprised. We never seemed to truly have time together due to both us being highly busy.

Yet now here we were shopping together, it's been a nice day thus far. "Darling what about this dress?" he asked showing me a black envelope dress.

"It's….Magnus I…." I sounded hesitant I know even though I did find it very beautiful. "What's wrong my love? Don't you want to show off your figure? I think you've earned it" he said encouragingly.

He knew I had weight issues mainly because I was made to feel fat allot. I gave him a small smile, "You're right, you're right, I…have…okay I'll try it on just don't be surprised if it…" I tried saying but he cut me off.

"Looks incredible on you? I won't be I promise" he said smiling. I chuckled slightly I knew he did that to make me laugh, he always seemed to know how it's one of the reasons I fell in love with him.

He handed me the dress and I walked in the dressing room. Dressing rooms…ugh! Is all I have to say about them, especially the ones with mirrors in them, bad enough to walk in a store and feel insecure there is no need for those mirrors in them they were mean.

I was happy this one didn't have one. Magnus waited outside while I tried it on. After a few minutes I walked out of the dressing room. Magnus was standing with his back to me.

 "You can turn around Mags" I said fingers twitching with anxiety. He turned around and the look in his eyes said it all. "Oh darling, look at you…it's stunning" he said with a huge grin on his face. I didn't notice the look of disbelief that flashed on my face till he brought me to a mirror.

"For me, please" he whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes. I nodded and looked in the mirror, the dress had elbow sleeves and it "hugged" my body just right. I had to admit, I liked it and I looked good in it.

"Do you like it my darling?" he asked after a brief silence. "I do my love, it flatters me" I said. "It doesn't do you justice really, I'll buy it for you anyways, only because you look illegally hot in this dress" he said seductively.

I was sure that my cheeks had turned quite red at the moment. He kissed my jaw-line and breathed in my ear "Let's get you home so I can show you just how much seeing you in this dress affects me".

With that I was about to take it off but he insisted I don't, so I grabbed my things and we paid for the dress. The sales lady took off the tag and we were on our way home.

Once there he rushed to our bed room and told me to wait for a minute or two. I waited till I heard him call me. I walked inside and found the room filled with candles.

"Magnus…wow" I said awestruck he did this so quickly. "Take your dress off slowly, then come lay here beside me" he said as he lay on the bed half naked with black boxers. I did as he requested and lay on the bed next to him.

He turned to me prompting himself on his elbow. His gaze was filled with love and admiration. His slender fingers began to trace my cheek bones then my lips slowly so slowly I could feel his eyes studying me, sketching me into his mind as to not forget.

Then I felt his lips brush every part of me, not yet kissing just feeling my skin against his lips, his hands followed taking off his boxers and what garments I had on.

Now his lips were kissing the crook of my neck and he breathed against my ear lobe, "Do you know that when I first met you it was as if I was learning to breathe again? Learning to see things in a whole new light? I know that this is a cliché' thing to say but it has never been more true than now.

I truly never knew that anyone could be as beautiful as you, you are perfection to me". I knew I wanted to answer him but the words got stuck refusing to come out. "You don't have to say a word my love, let your body speak for you tell me with your kisses and your touch how I make you feel" he said with bated breath.

I wrapped my arms around him and let myself be. My lips connected with his in a long deep kiss as I felt him slip between my legs causing us both to gasp into the kiss.

"I don't want you to ever feel insecure about yourself, you are beautiful no matter what you look like my darling" he moaned softly as we moved together.

A small tear ran down my face as we kissed again savoring the moment. We moved together in unison our sounds of pleasure filling our bed room, till we both climaxed. When it was all said and done we lay in the afterglow of our love making.

"You make me feel so comfortable in my own skin, despite all of it, Magnus how…" I tried but he cut me off with a loving kiss. "You don't need to say a word my love, just know that with me; you can be you and no one else but you" he said gently. I hugged him to me and kissed his heart. "I love you Magnus" I whispered. "I love you too, my beautiful darling" he breathed as we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it really means allot to me :)


End file.
